


Morsel

by spacewifi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Psychological Torture, Torture, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewifi/pseuds/spacewifi
Summary: The Entity has taken a liking to you, you should be grateful.
Relationships: The Entity (Dead by Daylight)/You, The Entity/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Morsel

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of kinkterror (torture/torment) these all kinda  
> wound up linked with the reader insert fucking killers with the Entity lol also I fu came for Laurie she's only there for like a line I'm so sorry

The Entity had been particularly brutal to you these last few trials. Each trial after your fatal (or as fatal as these trials could be) encounter with the Shape had left your lungs burning and throat tight as the mark of the obsession settled over you. If this were a bit more juvenile this would seem a bit… jealous. Jealous of the blood Myers had smeared across his (Laurie had told you afterwards, stunted and uncomfortable from all the blood spilled in that trial) childhood living room floor after taking your life as his own. 

As it was though, the Entity was a sadistic Malevolent God that could pull your soul wherever it so desired at its whim. And that whim at the moment seemed to be one of the darkest most bloodstained basements you had ever seen. The smell clogged your nose and made breathing even harder than it had already been, throat choked up from the strong mixture of metallic and burning scents throughout the small room. 

The last thing you remembered before this room was the white hot pain that always came with the Entity taking its meal personally, after a collapse. The claws bursting forth from beneath your feet to constrict your body, caressing you even as they twisted your bones in all the wrong directions. The red tinging the edge of your wide eyed stare seemed to pulse more menacingly than average, quicker and nearly matching time with your racing heart before all your bodily functions were cut off with the snap of your neck. 

Then you'd woken up here. There were still four indestructible hooks in the center of the room, where the bulk of the dark red, nearly black blood stain appeared to have seeped into the concrete, but the walls lacked any lockers or staircases to flee to. Dread settled in your gut as you stayed perfectly still, trying to settle the panic that seemed set on sending you hyperventilating. Drawing in any more of the musty sickening air than necessary would probably just serve to make you worse off in the long run. So you sat hands trembling by your side and just waited. 

The dark edges of the walls seem to pulse then a sickening ripple overtakes the floor, centralizing on you and warping up to grip your ankles. You yelp and try to jump away, but it's too late. Whatever wanted you had caught you, and you would only be leaving on its terms it seems. 

As the pulsing tendrils crawl up your calves, eating away at the ripped faded denim of your pants, you feel tears begin to bead up in your eyes. What had you done to deserve this? You weren't a bad person before all of this 'survival of the fittest' mindset in these trials, why did you have to live like this? The tendrils stall for a moment at your knee and you hope faintly for a moment that they'll stop, that they'll just devour you in a split second like normal. Then the tendrils sharpen and spear through your knees, digging through your flesh and writhing beneath your skin. 

Your scream echoes around you, amplified by whatever cruel trick the Entity is torturing you with today. Then as your scream dies out, whimpering sobs taking its place as the tendrils still and seap deep into your nerves, the whispering begins. It sounds like broken sentences, pieced together from the voices of your fellow survivors, but overlayed with the gruff grunts and growls of the killers. Its haunting to hear, resonating deep within you as you feel the Entity draw on the frazzled bits of your soul. 

The voices get louder, angry at you, frustrated by how you act and all of your foolish mistakes, how weak you are while everyone else has strengths and talents. Your body shakes, wracked with silent cries as the pieces of the Entity start to heat beneath your skin the voices going more gentle as they turn more grotesque. Telling you all the disgusting things they wish they could do with you, voice dripping a mixture of malice and desire, and how powerless you would be to it all. 

More tendrils begin to move sliding up you, wetly melting away your clothes wherever they touch until you're humiliatingly almost bare, only your modesty intact as the Entity begins inserting itself beneath your flesh to feed. The aimless whispers begin to solidify in your brain, no longer avoidable in what they want from you. 

"You were… so untainted… couldn't even… give you my powers… too pure… so delicious… no one else can have you… only mine…" The burning gets worse, a hoarse scream forcing its way from your throat as the smell of burning flesh assaults your nose, taking you a moment to realize it was your own. The tendrils burned their way through your flesh, searing your nerves to an excruciating level of pain not a single killer had ever matched. The sick multileveled giggle gave you a migraine as it echoed in your skull. 

"Mine… Mine… Mine! You belong to me!" The voices got louder as they got deeper, your vision spotting out as your sobs went dry, the Entity taking everything you had. Your body grew weak as it siphoned every last bit of energy from you, your scream fading and leaving just the voice twisting through your thoughts as a distraction from the pain. The voices took a sing song edge to them, cooing at you like a precious pet. 

"No one else gets you… unless I give them… permission…" Your sluggish blood seemed to turn to ice at their words, real true terror lancing through you at that. They would let something else have you? At their own whim? The horrible giggle was back, almost like the doctors but echoing within your very being, making you wish the Entity would just claw itself out of you, let you rest for just a moment. 

"You don't want to be shared? Want to be all mine?" The vague voice was solidifying into something deep and terrible, sending heat licking through your already burnt body. You prayed for this to end, body exhausted and hope faded. 

"You can never rest, my precious little morsel. You are Mine, and I am everything."

**Author's Note:**

> is this edgy?


End file.
